vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald
Summary Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald is the current leader of The Guild. Arrogant, flamboyant, and determined to get whatever he wants, he nevertheless cares about the safety of his subordinates since they belong to him and he is thus inclined to protect them. However, in his quest to obtain the power of The Book and bring his daughter back to life, he will destroy anyone else who gets in his way. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies depending on how much money he's spent recently, At least 9-B Name: Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald Origin: Bungou Stray Dogs Gender: Male Age: 32 Classification: Ability User, Leader of The Guild Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can boost his power by spending money Attack Potency: Varies depending on how much money he's spent recently, At least Wall level with $10,000 to $500,000 (after having spent only $10,000 , he casually incapacitated Atsushi Nakajima with a single blow that demolished the wall Atsushi was knocked into, called a bloodlusted kick from him "worth $10,000", incapacitated Akutagawa in an instant after spending $500,000), higher 'with all assets spent (vastly superior to before, took on both Atsushi and Akutagawa simultaneously despite Atsushi having entered his Man-Tiger Hybrid form and Akutagawa using his Demonic Armour, easily beating both of them repeatedly until they combined their powers) 'Speed: Hypersonic+ to High Hypersonic (Casually blitzed Atsushi with merely $10,000 and defeated Akutagawa in an instant with $500,000, should be just as fast if not faster than the Executives of Port Mafia, who all laugh in the face of automatic gunfire) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Easily caught Atsushi's fist and gripped it) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level '''(Was completely unfazed by a bloodlusted kick from Atsushi ), at least '''Multi-City Block level after spending all his assets (even before spending all his assets, he had strengthened himself with his ability so he could survive Moby Dick's impact into Yokahama while on the ship, which would release force equivalent to 140 tons of TNT ) Stamina: High (Easily fought Atsushi Nakajima and Atsushi for some time, only losing after his funds ran out and he was reduced to the power of a normal human) Range: Average human melee Standard Equipment: A checkbook to spend money with (Tossing checks across his shoulder counts as spending) Intelligence: As the leader of one of the largest and most powerful Ability-based crime organizations in America, Francis is a shrewd politician who will step over anyone in his way in pursuit of his goals, having killed several people in the past just to take their money and acquire their resources. He is also business savvy, maintaining a front as a simple wealthy business who owns three conglomerates, five hotels, an airline, and a railway company which he uses to fund his operations. While normally frivolous and extremely arrogant, he cares about his subordinates and will immediately take drastic measures to protect them, even if it means leveling an entire city to do so. Weaknesses: Francis is insufferably arrogant and self-assured in his own abilities and will ignore carefully laid plans in favor of his own agenda if he wishes, He must continue spending money if he wishes to maintain his Ability. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Great Fitzgerald: Francis' Ability, it grants him physical power proportional to the amount of money he's spent recently, with even frivolous tasks such as throwing his checks over his shoulder counting as spending. As a result, he often rates the power of his opponents in terms of dollars, with a bloodlusted kick from Atsushi being worth $10,000. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bungou Stray Dogs Category:Anti-villains Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Brawlers Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Adults Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9